A Daughter's Gift
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU When Brooke Ramona Stewart gets lukemia her daughter, 7 year old Miley has a gift for her.  Miley's father reveals a family secret


Disclaimer: Hannah is the only character I own (as far as I know...lol)

* * *

Miley was six when her mother was diagnosed with Leukemia. She was in desperate need of a bone marrow transplant. One day Miley overheard her parents talking. Miley was a match. She and her mother had the same type of bone marrow. Her parents however weren't sure about the idea. They thought it would be too painful for a six-year-old.

"Daddy," Miley said one night as he tucked her in, "Do you remember the first time I rode a horse?"

"I sure enough do darlin'," Robbie Ray said, "You were four-years-old and Jackson had just started riding too"

"I said, 'I wish I could do that' and momma said, "You can Miley."

"You said, "But I'm too little"

"Momma said, "nonsense. You're just the right side. You just need to ride a pony"

"Jackson was riding Chestnut which was a pony too only his was bigger then yours."

"I was so scared," Miley said, "but I managed to ride for the first time"

"For a couple minutes," Robbie Ray remembered, "and then you fell and broke your leg"

"But I didn't mind the broken leg," Miley said, "I was so excited that I got on the pony and rode"

Robbie Ray sat down by his daughter's beside.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darlin'?"

Miley took a breath.

"I want momma to have my bone marrow"

Robbie Ray blinked. He didn't know Miley had overheard the conversation.

"Look, I know it's painful but it's no worse then having a bad day right? I mean Jackson has bad days all the time and he says it's not a big deal!"

"Miles it's a little different then having a bad day," Robbie Ray said, "are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"I want momma to get better," Miley said, "and I have what it takes to make that happen"

There had been many times in the seven-years since Miley was born that her father was proud of her. This definitely took the cake.

Ten days later Miley was lying on a hospital bed.

"Now darlin'," Robbie Ray said, "when you wake up you're gonna feel real sore-like because of what they're doin' but that soreness is gonna go away"

Miley smiled

"I know daddy," she said, "but it's worth it. Momma's going to get better and she won't be sick anymore"

Robbie Ray stroked his daughter's hair.

"I love you Miles," he said, "and I'm real proud of you"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Can you tell me about Hannah?"

A look of sadness crossed Robbie Ray's face. He had always promised to tell Miley and Jackson about Hannah when they got older.

"Sure," Robbie Ray said. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Well your momma and I were in collage. We made a mistake and your momma got pregnant. That was the best mistake of our lives. We ended up having your sister-"

"Wait... Hannah was my sister?"

"That's right darlin'"

"How come I never saw pictures of her?"

"You did," Robbie Ray said, "Hannah looked exactly like you. She was beautiful. She had your singing voice and she could have been your twin except you weren't born till 5 years later. When Hannah was three, Jackson was born. We were sleeping on night when the fire alarm went off. The house was on fire. Your momma and I got everyone outta the house except for Jackson. We couldn't reach him. The door was jammed stuck. Now our house was a one story house and Hannah had just learned to climb so as soon as she got outside she unlatched the window and went in after Jackson. I tried to get her but I had a back injury and I couldn't get her. Your mom had inhaled too much smoke and was unconscious. Hannah grabbed Jackson and got out of the house. But she suffered 3rd degree burns because the fire was directly in Jackson's room... a faulty lamp caused the fire. Hannah was in the hospital for 6 weeks, in a coma before she went to her heavenly Father"

"At least Jackson knew her," Miley said softly.

"Jackson was 9 weeks old when she passed away so he never really got to know her.

The doctor came in.

"Miley," Dr. Moppet said gently, "We're going to give you some medication now that will make you sleep. When you wake up your family will be right there with you."

"Thank you doctor," Miley said

Ten days later Brooke Ramona Stewart came home with the news she was in remission thanks to her youngest daughter. Thanks to the gift of Hannah Jackson stayed alive. Now another Stewart was saved from a daughter's gift.


End file.
